The Courting of Saiyajins
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Two half-saiyajins find themselves in the ancient dance of courting, relishing in all its passionate and brutish glory.


She was panting and sweating beneath him, her covered chest heaving as his pushed her to the ground. The look in their eyes was feral and the spark between them flickered visibly for everyone to see. The both of them impulsively knew what was supposed to follow such a romp and the pressing ache of his need between his thighs and the heady musk from her loins threw the both of them into another series of grunts and rolls, unable to control themselves even in front of the many onlookers.

It had been a simple sparring match between Trunks and Javen but as of late the spars had escalated into more and more fisticuffs than actual attacks and always it ended with the two rolling around on the floor, fighting with some element of Saiyajin instinct that worried Goku and amused Vegeta. Goku didn't like watching Trunks wrestling with his daughter with such a look in his eye…a look that he had given ChiChi many times and knew too well.

The look of a beast in heat.

"All right, break it up!" he said, putting on a jovial face and running over to where the two young adult Saiyajins were still scrapping and panting.

Goten and Gohan were becoming sick to their stomachs and had to turn away from the sensuous scene. That was their sister after all and Trunks was Goten's best friend but there he was ready to fuck his twin…Goten shuddered and Gohan nodded, remaining silent. Piccolo just laughed and clapped the two men on the back.

"Can't get too shy now boys, if you were dating a Saiyajin you'd understand."

Vegeta smirked and nodded, watching with pride as his son struggled for dominance with his mate, and he was sure that Javen was. There was no way that Trunks could have smelled her scent and felt her heat without being imprinted with her on his mind thereafter. The two were bound now and though Javen was Goku's daughter, she also had Saiyajin blood in her, enough blood to keep the bloodline alive for at least a little longer. Their children would be half-saiyajins for another generation of strength. Vegeta did not want to die knowing that his ancient and powerful alien race was going to dwindle. Trunks and Javen were that hope.

"I said enough!" Goku reiterated, physically grabbing Trunks and pulling him off Javen easily. Had there been humans watching they would have mistaken their scrap for a fatal demonstration of strength but the Saiyajins present knew better.

Snapping out of the hypnotic, sensuous trance of lust, Trunks slackened in Goku's grip and relaxed his muscles.

"Thanks," he mumbled, a little embarrassed at the obvious erection pushing at his practice suit that Goku nor the other spectators could miss. Goku however was not staring at Trunks' bulge but rather at Javen, who was heaving on the ground, staring directly to Trunks' crotch. There was darkness in her eyes that told Goku that she intended to have it.

Holding his hand out for Javen to grab was the only thing that broke the spell between the two half-saiyajins and she suddenly grew more cognizant of what was happening. She grabbed her father's hand and gave him a quick hug before bounding over to where her brothers and Piccolo were standing. It made him dizzy to feel her immense heat and the scent of her arousal sickened him, but only mentally so.

His only girl was growing up and was, more than likely, going to rut with Trunks as soon as possible. He sighed. This wasn't merely a fathering instinct dominating but he knew that ChiChi would never accept the excuse that her saiyajin blood and the presence of her tail made her wilder than she could understand, especially when paired with a male with the same wild blood as her.

Vegeta snickered at Goku and put his arm around Trunks' shoulder in a fatherly way that Trunks' was not altogether accustomed to but welcomed nevertheless.

"I'm taking him home boys. We've had enough for one day." He nodded to Goku here, who barely returned the gesture.

With that, they flew off, Javen watching without realizing it, the beating of her pulse loud in her ears.

Gohan and Goten too were overly aware of their sister's excitement and found it difficult to be around her. Gohan smiled a little and went to spar with Piccolo while Goten mumbled something sheepishly about food and flew off to the Son family house.

Javen knew what was going on, she wasn't stupid, but she couldn't help it. The mortal blood in her was completely eclipsed by the strong alien blood that sang in her veins and she would be damned if she were held responsible for doing what came so naturally. They never meant to turn the spar into something sexual but they got close to each other and the next thing they knew they were grappling on the ground like a couple of savage beasts, locked in each other's eyes with the intent to push the envelope just a little further. She'd never felt that with another male, even the ones she'd dated from school, and somehow she knew that this was what happened when saiyajins came together.

Stepping lightly over to her father, Javen hugged him around the middle, catching him off guard as he too stared at the two streaks of light that heralded the conversation that Vegeta and his son were about to have…the conversation about saiyajin rutting.

Goku softened at the touch of his daughter, simply seeking for a little comfort amongst a new world that, in all honesty, was coming upon them later than most.

"Are you upset?" she asked in her usual voice, looking up to her father curiously. "It wasn't intentional, dad, it just happens, and…"

"It happens to all of us when we find a mate," he explained simply, smiling down at her to show her that it was all right. "I hadn't encountered the problem with Gohan or Goten because they dated humans but Trunks has your same blood so the effect is powerful," he finished, pulling her close in a one-armed hug.

Javen nodded, trying to be understanding of her father's feelings but unable to content her mind to think of anything other than the pressing desire of Trunks' cock, which had been so close to her aching core…

Smelling the musk from his daughter made Goku light-headed and uncomfortable. If only her mother were a saiyajin then she could have this talk with her but there was no one else to explain what was going to happen so he couldn't run away, though he desperately wanted to shove his head in a hole and pretend that he had never seen Vegeta's son with that lusty look in his eye.

"The need will grow worse as the moon gets fatter. You won't be able to stop it…" he paused, more for his sanity than hers. Javen was not a bashful girl by any means and was not going to crumble at the mention of sex, even if it was discussed with her father. In fact, there was no one she'd rather learn from. Javen idolized her father, wishing to learn from him and match his power ever since she was a little girl. He understood the beast inside of her and was always lenient with it when ChiChi couldn't understand.

"Will it ever get better? I mean, will we have to stop sparring from now on or will our hormones calm down?"

"Once you slake the urge you will discover that you can control the it but you have to give into it the first time."

"So its unstoppable?" she asked, relieving Goku from having to look in her eyes as they spoke by gazing to the horizon; the direction where the Briefs' family house lay.

He nodded. "Yes. There will be a series of bites, an exchange of blood, and the two of you will mark each other."

Javen gulped and just thought of something. "This doesn't mean we have to start having children or get married does it?" Her voice was redolent with worry, a happy sign to the concerned father.

Goku laughed and squeezed Javen tighter. "Please don't. Your mother would kill me."

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks flew in silence. They entered the house in silence, and finally Vegeta sat his son down at the kitchen table and looked at him amusedly for a long moment before saying anything. This pleased Trunks, who wanted his throbbing erection to diminish before he tried to talk to his dad.

He knew the conversation that was coming.

"So you've found your mate." Vegeta stated proudly. The other half-saiyajins had chosen human mates, but his son had chosen better. The instinct to keep the race alive was thick within him and he could smell it, the pheromones stinking the air. It did not, however, sicken Vegeta. This was as natural as breathing and fighting to a saiyajin and he' be damned if he didn't prepare his son for the time of his life.

Trunks shrugged and nodded. He knew it was true. Javen's scent was still on his mind and her slick juices had stained the knee of his pants through her own and wafted up to torment him constantly. He would have her, he would have her tonight…

Vegeta slammed his hand down on the table to grab his son's attention. "Listen carefully, boy. That girl is going to drive you mad if you don't act on…"

"I plan to. Tonight," he interrupted.

"But there are some things you need to know first," Vegeta pressed on, talking easily over his offspring's voice, which was deep and husky with want. "She will give you chase, most likely in the air and you have to track her down. Hell, she might be flying right now, waiting for you to find her. Once you've caught her, she will force you to prove yourself worthy by fighting you."

Trunks nodded dumbly, his mind clearly elsewhere. In an uncharacteristic display of understanding (for he had encountered play with full-blooded saiyajin girls and knew the stupor they caused), Vegeta did not strike his son to force him to pay attention.

"And for Kami's sake, don't come inside her while you're fucking her. All saiyajins are fertile!"

Trunks arched a brow at the use of language. Regardless of the truth behind it, it sounded so foul. However, the explicit language filled his mind with pictures of Javen underneath him, writhing much the same way that they had earlier when her tits had been smashed against his chest and his heart found her pulse and matched it.

"Bite her and she will be yours," he finished, then standing from the table and walking out the door.

* * *

He could smell her all right. Even through the air her scent was strong and it urged him on in an animalistic way that screamed at him to claim her. There was no rational thought to his hunt anymore; it was pure instinct.

She led him on a fond chase, her lighter form able to move more deftly in the air. He pursued her though, over the tops of trees and buildings alike until he'd finally spotted the racing red dot that was his prize. He urged himself forward, somehow knowing that she could sense him without the use of her ki.

Javen felt his presence as soon as he'd come to look for her. When he was almost behind her she put forth another burst of energy, shooting forward to narrowly escape the grab he aimed at her ankle. The saiyajins were not a gentle race and their rut would be just as forceful as their spar.

Pressing herself to her limits, she forced him to follow her and expand his energy, making him prove his stamina to her. An hour passed with the two showing no signs of wearing tired but finally, Trunk's desire got the better of him. That scent was in his head, her body was before him and he'd been staring at it the entire time, using the peach shape of her glorious ass as his target.

He caught her by the shin and pulled her roughly towards him, the pair falling from the sky rapidly as their course was thrown askew. She leaned forward and brought her tough skull colliding with his, making Trunks' eyes circle in his head and his crotch tighten.

What a woman.

They landed in a rough roll, both of them struggling to get the upper hand by wrestling viciously, thrashing left and right to gain dominance. Javen wrapped her knees around his middle and grabbed his wrists to push them into the ground over his head, her teeth bared, her breath hissing through them as she fought to maintain her triumph. Trunks allowed her a moment of victory but instinctively, with her legs spread over his sex, he thrust up into her flower to grind that musky origin.

She purred deep in her chest and tightened her steely grip on his wrists, nearly cutting off the circulation to his extremities. He was unfazed however, and with a strong burst of ki he ripped his arms from her hands and rolled sharply over, taking her with him. Quickly she responded and kicked him hard in the gut with all her force, surely leaving a bruise that would deepen as the hours went on. Air shot out of his lips with a bit of spittle and he was momentarily dazed; that tail really gave her more bodily power than he.

In short order, her shin was pressed to his trachea, a sadistic glint in her eye telling him that if he did not overpower her then he could never be her mate. This was a courtship of beasts, one that humans eyes would never understand, and as he witnessed the brutish strength of his chosen, Trunks was filled with increasing desire, his cock nearly bursting through his pants as he clutched at her shin and gasped for breath.

Whether she had meant to or not, Javen had moved perfectly into position for Trunks to take the upper hand. With his hands on her attractive calf, he pulled it from his throat and brought it to his mouth, sinking his canines into the hard surface. Javen groaned and slackened, but only slightly. The smell of her own blood was driving her mad, but the taste of it had Trunks locked somewhere between her mercy and in his control.

The match was set; the victors could enjoy the perks.

Roaring, Javen grabbed his thigh, her chest pressed against the unyielding hardness of his cock, and pushed her fangs into the meaty muscle of Trunks' twitching thigh. He lay back with his head on the ground, lips smeared with ruby, eyes hazy. She had found him as an acceptable mate and had claimed him for this season as her own.

Her tongue tracked the blood flow to swallow one mouthful and then she pulled away, kneeling over him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She saw beneath her that his cock fought against the fabric that bound it and she was unable to stop herself from reaching down and tearing the material off. Watching his prick bob with freedom, she noticed that there was a tear of white running down the shaft.

Grabbing his uncut length, she pulled the foreskin back to reveal his entire head and wrapped her tongue around his tip. The taste was brackish but not unpleasant and she licked up the length of him, feeling him tremble and grumble deep in his chest.

Trunks was, for the moment, still. Her hand wrapped around his cock to pump him into her mouth until she had satisfactorily slicked him and he found himself bucking up into her warm lips. His groans spurred her on and she grinned as she saw the deep rows of earth he disturbed with his hands as he tried to direct his pleasure somewhere.

Her knees were on either side of his head and she lowered them so that her thighs clutched him closer, drawing him into the scent she'd created for him that was running in a river down her thighs, absorbed by the tight cloth of her practice outfit. Easily he ripped a slit in her pants and was overcome with the pheromones that screamed at him to taste her. Widening the hole, he shredded the pants until they were nothing more than loose tatters draping over her luscious ass, concealing her dripping pussy somewhat. He pushed those out of the way and reveled in the sight for a moment before pushing his mouth into her folds.

Javen yelped, the vibration sending shivers through his cock. She had begun to work her lips lower onto him until she proudly pushed her nose into his purple curls. His impressive length and menacing girth forced her to gag slightly around him but she quelled the human reaction and replaced it with a wild one. She swallowed; contracting her muscles around his cockhead and was rewarded with another drip of precum that slip down her throat.

With his nose in her pussy and his lips eagerly seeking her pearl, Trunks' groan was muffled. However, it made her squirm on top of him. He brought his hands up to clutch her ass unmercifully, holding her still so that he could taste of her as he pleased. His hips thrust a little into her mouth but overall he was far more concerned with her fertile little pussy that continued to flourish with nectar. He found her clit and pulled it into his mouth, scraping his tongue along it before his tongue came to sweep it in all directions.

Quivering was her response and she tightened her thighs around his head until he sunk his teeth into her thigh so hard that the muscles went slack. The pain was only triggering her release, which she left entirely in her mate's capable hands, worrying too much on milking out the white seed she knew to be in his tidy balls. With a groan she pushed his cock in and out of her mouth, suckling especially hard at the tip to drink his precum that leaked out every stroke. Her breath was becoming ragged and difficult around his fat prick in her mouth but she did not relent and bobbed her head up and down, laving him with her tongue.

His orgasm was near, he knew but he couldn't allow himself to come first. Concentrating fully on pleasing her, Trunks shoved his thumb into her tight little hole, moving it back and forth as his tongue abused her engorged nub. Javen moaned onto his cock, making it harder for him not to come down her throat as he desperately wanted to do, but that was not the mating dance that called inside of him. Working double time, he lapped upwards, flicking the glistening pearl with more juices until her stifled groans turned into an internal rumble.

Then, he felt her come. It was a vigorous reaction, her pussy gripped at his thumb and contracted incessantly around it, her hips bucking as she pushed her core harder onto his mouth, sure that his tongue was not finished with its pleasure.

Unfazed by her drunken pleasure, Javen worked harder to milk his seed from him, tugging his balls firmly and massaging them. Trunks pushed her hips to the side, away from his face. Her mouth came off his cock for a moment to implore what he was doing but all he did was sit up and guide her head back down to his phallus. Gladly she resumed, pleased to have his audience. Trunks watched in amazement, actively holding off his orgasm, as her puckered lips glided up and down his throbbing member. She looked up to him for a moment and in that brief glimpse, Trunks lost all willpower and snarled as he felt the seed rocket from his tip and into her waiting mouth.

She swallowed every spurt and instinctively gripped his cock, squeezing to urge the last droplet from his reddened head. His toes curled under, his ass rising from the ground as if attached to her pretty little mouth.

Then he relaxed, opening his eyes to watch her straddle him but he would have none of it. Rolling to trap her between his hard chest and the rough ground, Trunks pushed his lips to hers in a savage claim of dominance. Their tongues battled against each other as roughly as their bodies had before he'd bitten her, struggling for authority that neither would concede. The grapple continued, blood trickling from their mouths as they bit and scraped their teeth over each other's tongues and lips. Sounds of ecstasy filled their ears, the scent of each other was fresh and the taste of their chosen mate remained on their mouths.

Javen pierced the flesh of his back with her durable nails and drug four lines of crimson up over his shoulders. Trunks' back arched, forcing his cock to hang between her thighs, dipping into the wetness he'd created. He growled fiercely and seized a handful of Javen's ebony hair, forcing her to stare at him as he positioned himself at her entrance. His cockhead pushed forward a little ways, painted with her honey and he smirked as he watched her eyes flutter with want. Gripping her hair tighter, he managed to growl something out, the first words he remembered saying for a long time.

"Look at me," he ordered.

She obliged, biting her lip in wanton lust, obeying her mate as he would obey her if she demanded it. Right now, there was only one thing on her mind and it was to be taken, claimed, fucked. By him.

"Fuck me," she replied authoritatively, reaching up to grab his neck. With a swift motion she had crashed her skull into his again, sending his vision circling for the second time that day.

That was the final barrier.

Unhampered by sentiment, Trunks guided the tip of his cock to her opening and pushed in completely, taking her virginity in one clean motion. Her maidenhead was missing, likely from a lifestyle of activity, but the adamant tightness of her canal caught him off guard and he found himself immobile over her. His mouth hung open and his arms ran with beads of sweat as he held himself, one arm on each side of her head. His eyes were clenched shut, unaware of how he was ever going to pull out of her grip.

Javen cried out when he took her, her saiyajin blood prepared for the rudeness of the action, but the invasion was whole and filled her beyond what she thought was possible. Arching her back, her tits pushed up into the hot air between them and she gasped to try and recover. He finally opened his eyes and saw her before him, searching her eyes for a sign to continue. He found it in the little undulation she gave to test his length, and pulled out almost too far, then pushed back in.

There was a level of finesse that was missing; he assumed that would come with practice, but their bodies moved rhythmically in perfect unison. Their eyes locked, both unsure of what to do other than to let their instincts guide them. She dared to raise her legs, wrapping them across his back, which deepened the penetration and immediately set them howling. Their inexperience did not obstruct their passions and soon they were purring, growling, and marring each other with scratches and bites that their parents would surely notice.

Trunks sat back on his knees and gripped her shapely hips forcefully. Remembering to utilize his ki, he pulled her into his thrusts and moaned through gritted teeth at the additional depth he could achieve. Already, his cock pushed against the furthest reaches of her pussy but he discovered that he did not have to stop pushing when he felt that resistance. Every pumping action of his hips drove Javen higher, wilder, dragging her sweating body onto his prick with added force each time. Soon they were both too near climaxing to bother thinking or trying anything different. Their ki was building between them and compelling them to higher levels of pleasure.

Trunks was fucking violently now opening his eyes to see how her body reacted to his brutal actions and finding immense satisfaction in the sight of his woman lost in the throes of passion, trembling and bouncing beneath him. Her breasts swayed up and down with the motion and he leaned forward, locking his teeth around one pebbled nipple. Javen whined and tensed around him, gripping at his back, which was flowing freely with blood that matched the stains under her nails.

She found her voice and panted in his ear that she was close, clutching at his hair so firmly that it sent stars shooting behind his eyes. Trunks replied by fucking her harder, his nose buried into the crook of her neck where he bit her and tasted her blood once more.

This hybrid of pain and pleasure pitched Javen over the precipice and she sunk into swirling oblivion. Her body became a wave that hurled her whichever direction it wanted, her pussy spasming so forcefully and contracting so tightly that Trunks grunted and lost his breath, unable to watch the beautiful display beneath him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. With a few more thrusts, he had joined her in his release, filling her with long ropes of come that refused to cease until her tight pussy began to loosen.

Pulling out with great effort, Trunks collapsed onto the ground next to his mate, his burly chest rising and falling repeatedly. Javen too was panting for breath, her knees coming together to lock out the dull pain that she figured was due to her first time.

Trunks looked over at her and wondered how the hell Gohan and Goten had survived while fucking these human girls. Even his mom and ChiChi, as feisty as they were, could not possibly have withstood what he and Javen just did. Her cheeks were flushed, her tits even flushed, and she sported the marks of a true animal with pride, not stopping once to clean the blood from herself or to clean him.

Smiling, she yawned and pulled him close, making him wrap his body with hers. Their saiyajin blood was appeased. It was time to please the human side.

"My dad says this makes us mates," he began, he voice still saturated with husk.

Javen laughed. "Yeah, mine too. I think Vegeta is more understanding than my father, though. I don't know how I'm going to go home looking like this," she chuckled, looking down at the teeth marks that covered her body in harmony with the scratches and bruises from Trunks' strong hands.

"You'll have to come home with me," he said, somewhat possessively, tightening his grip on her waist. "My dad will let us clean up."

Nodding, Javen stretched her arms over her head and then sat up. "Fair enough, but you and I both get to explain this to my mother."

* * *

Vegeta was waiting for them at home, sitting at the kitchen table pretending to read a newspaper when he saw the two bolts of ki energy that signaled his son and his mate's arrival. Not bothering to look up from the small printed black letters as the naked duo slid open the glass door, he pointed to the end of the table where he had set two towels for them to cover themselves in. The reek of sex was thick in the air and he knew immediately that his son had not pulled out as per instruction.

"Clean up, girl," he ordered, his tone not one to negotiated with. Javen complied and grabbed the towel, dashing down the hall to disappear into the bathroom.

Trunks remained, hardly aware of why his mate got to clean up without him, sudden feelings of possessiveness rising again within him. He watched her walk to the bathroom as he wrapped himself in a towel.

Vegeta lowered the newspaper.

"I told you not to come inside her," he reminded icily. "You know you've made a child, correct?"

Trunks suddenly looked pale and he slumped into a chair ungracefully. The words of his father suddenly came back to him, and besides, he knew about the birds and the bees! What the hell was he thinking? He didn't like babysitting Bra or Pan when the occasion called for it, let alone taking care of a child! His head sunk into his hands and he stared at the floor for a long moment, trying to wrap his head around what he'd just done.

Grunting, Vegeta slid a small bean to the end of the table before straightening his newspaper and continuing to read.

"That's a one-time present from Master Roshi," he said casually. "It will stop the egg from fertilizing. Give it to her now," he commanded from behind his newspaper. Nodding, Trunks thanked his father and stood to dash down the hallway but his father's voice stopped him once more.

"Trunks," he said, his tone masked.

"Yeah, dad?"

He peeked an eye over the rim of the paper.

"Nicely done."


End file.
